Mystery Box
The Mystery box (also known as the Magic Box, Random Box, Random Weapon Box, Toy Box, Help Box or most commonly, simply the Box) is a random weapon generator which appears in all zombie maps on Call of Duty: World At War and in Kino der Toten, "Five" and Ascension on Call of Duty: Black Ops. It costs 950 points regularly, but 10 with a Fire Sale. Overview The Mystery Box is in all the Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box appears in the "Help Room". In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the Generator Room. In Shi No Numa, it first is found in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. It is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. In "Five" and Kino der Toten it spawns in a random place every time. On Kino der Toten its destination can be determined by a green light on the map above the box/box spawn point when the electricity is activated, which is mostly useful when it changed location. Also, on the map that shows the location of the Mystery Box, there is writing that reads "The Box is Roaming???" further proving that the box is in a different place each time. Also, on "Five", the TV screens near the box will display the new location and there is a map of spawn locations in the panic room. Buying a weapon costs 950 points. When the action button is pressed, the available weapons (listed below) will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4–5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 2 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten, the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because the weapons are generally cheaper and more effective than even the best weapons that can be bought off of the walls. Examples of the more powerful weapons include the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, MG42, and Browning M1919. With the Fire Sale power up, the Mystery Box only costs 10 points, and is available at all spawn locations. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten *Stielhandgranate (Very small chance of obtaining this. Usually comes while the round is changing and you have no grenades equipped.) *.357 Magnum (small chance) *BAR (has an unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun w/ Grip *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (with or without sniper scope) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without rifle grenade) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail (can only get more back from a Max Ammo) *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Thompson *Thundergun (Black Ops only) *PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) *PTR-S (Unscoped only, Ipod/Iphone only) Verrückt *.357 Magnum *BAR (with or without bipod. Can have two at once, both with different names) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun w/ Grip *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson *Winter's Howl (Black Ops Only) Shi No Numa *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench Gun *Colt M1911 (extremely small chance of obtaining) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (all four players can have one) Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (with rifle grenade, a regular version is extremely rare to get) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (if one person has it, there is a very small chance a second person gets it) *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) Kino der Toten It has been noted that if playing Kino der Toten and the player or player's team all dies and they choose to play again, the box will spawn in the exact same place it started the previous game and will teleport to the same places in the same order. This has been confirmed on all consoles including PS3 and the PC. *AUG (with Swarvoski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake (Unavailable on Wii) *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (occasionally will have Dual Wield) *Dragunov (Unavailable on Wii) *FAMAS *FN FAL (Unavailable on Wii) *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 (Unavailable on Wii) *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python (Unavailable on Wii) *Ray Gun *RPK (Unavailable on Wii) *SPAS-12 *Spectre (Unavailable on Wii) *Thundergun "Five" *AUG (with ACOG scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Winter's Howl Ascension *AUG (with Swarvoski sight) *Commando *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *Matryoshka Dolls *M72 LAW *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Crossbow *Thundergun *FN FAL Teddy Bear In all maps except Nacht Der Untoten, it is possible to obtain a teddy bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to rise up and vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player; first was from a child, then the other one which is maniacal-like. The 950 points you spent are also given back to you (except in the iPhone/iPod touch version). It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened unless only one room has been opened. In Black Ops, the location is revealed on the wooden maps located in almost every level when the power is turned on, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the Box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the Box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa, it will move to 1 of 6 locations, the four huts, its original location, and in the Warning Room. In Der Riese, it will move to 6 potential spots. Across from the M1897 Trenchgun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten, the location of the mystery box is located with a green light on a black board outlining the whole map near every mystery box spawn. You can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese. Confirmed on Xbox. In "Five", the new location of the box is shown by a TV above the position it started teleporting. The teddy bear appears in the Box after being used several times. However, this is not a fixed amount. At first, you have no chance of getting the bear. However, with each roll, the chance of obtaining the bear gradually increase, and eventually, you will get the bear and have to find the box again. Because of this, it's a good idea to practice abstaining from overusing or depending on the box, unless you're at a high round and the wall guns aren't strong enough. Unavailable weapons World At War *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate, Molotov Cocktails and monkey bomb *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Type 99 *All sidearms except the Colt .45 & .357 Magnum Revolver. *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... (that is secret weapon, that could be accessed through the cheat) * Any World at War attachment APART from Rifle Grenade, Grip, Sniper Scope, Sawed-Off, Bipod,or Extended Mags (PPSh-41 only) * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (except for Der Riese and Shi No Numa) Black Ops * Strela-3 * Kiparis * MAC11 * Uzi * M60 * Stoner63 * PSG1 * WA2000 * Skorpion * ASP * Makarov * AK47 * Enfield * KS-23 * RPG * Grim Reaper * Death Machine (Available in "Five" and Ascension as a power up) * All Project Nova weapons except for the MP40. Trivia *There is a glitch on Kino Der Toten that causes the box to disappear for the rest of the game. *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps, and is the opposite for all other maps. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are: "Wish too often and your wishing well will run". *In Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and "Five", the player would occasionally make negative comments about guns from the box that aren't very suitable for fighting zombies eg. sniper rifles and pistols *In Eviction, just before the street is reached, there will be a house with a small room inside. Kill the German in it, and it will be possible to see Mystery boxes without the question marks on it. *In Vendetta, when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper, the player can hear the first two notes from the Mystery Box. *There is a rare glitch that removes the player's secondary weapon if they obtains and takes from the mystery box the same weapon he is carrying. From then on they can only have one gun for the rest of the game. *Many players online believe that when the box is picking a weapon shooting it several times gives better weapons. This is not true as many times a player may receive a Ray Gun, or maybe a Kar98k. *On Der Riese there is a glitch that plays the music from the perk-a-cola machines, the pack-a-punch or the growling of hellhounds if a player uses the mystery box many times in a row and sometimes quotes from different characters. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, after a Hellhound round, the Teddy Bear will come after one or two uses of the Mystery Box. *On the pre order poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a phone number that when dialed plays a song that is similar to a mystery box song. (This tune played backwards is the real Mystery Box tune.) *On a number of Multiplayer maps based in the Pacific, such as Banzai, items that look exactly the same as the Mystery Box can be seen but can't be interacted with. *Sometimes, the Box will give a player the BAR with a Bipod. When the same player hits the Box after getting the BAR with a Bipod, the Box will sometimes give the player the BAR again, but without a Bipod. *In the "Tips" area on the load screen for any zombie map, a tip will call the Mystery Box a treasure chest.This was possibly the name the developers wanted it to be called, but the community stuck with Mystery Box. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box. (Except on the Wii version as of the latest patch) *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a new power up called Fire Sale, which causes Mystery Boxes to spawn in all possible locations on the map, and reduces the cost to 10 points. *Xbox Live players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. *Occasionally, when the player gets a Fire Sale while the box is teleporting, the box will not spawn when the fire sale ends. The map on Kino Der Toten will show the box still appearing in a room, but if the player goes outside they will find that the beacon is nowhere to be found. *In Kino der Toten , there is a VERY rare glitch that when using the mystery box, it would end at a weapon but it was supposed to be a teddy bear. The weapon would act like the teddy bear. *The mystery box on the Wii looks slightly different, as it has red question marks. *If the mystery box is in the middle of randomizing weapons, then you get a fire sale, and the weapon is a teddy bear, it will float down like a normal weapon. If you get it, the mystery box will close and you won't get a weapon. When the fire sale is over, then the teddy bear effect will happen. *There is a glitch, when playing split-screen, the guest will not be able to see where the Mystery Box is. Only player one will be able to see where the Mystery Box is. *It does not appear in Dead Ops Arcade Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Ascension